Masanori Kanehara vs. Chan Sung Jung
The fight was in the semifinals of the Sengoku featherweight grand prix. It was also the first loss for the Korean Zombie, Chang Sung Jung. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Jung missed a body kick. He landed a checked inside kick. Kanehara landed a nice leg kick. He landed a good leg kick. Jung landed a nice one of his own. One minute gone. Kanehara landed a body kick and he got a double into guard nicely. Kanehara landed a right hand and three more. Another. Five more hard right hands from Kanehara. Kanehara was trying to pass. He landed a solid right hammerfist. Two minutes gone. Kanehara landed fifteen or twenty solid right hands in under after passing to half-guard. Kanehara landed a pair of hard right hammerfists. Two fifteen on the clock. Kanehara landed a nice right hammerfist. Three minutes gone. Kanehara landed a pair of right hammerfists and another pair there. One thirty on the clock. Kanehara landed five left elbows to the liver of Jung. The ref stood them up. They touched gloves. Jung kneed the solar plexus and sprawled defending a single attempt. Four minutes gone as Kanehara switched to a double and slammed Jung, landing on top in guard. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Jung landed a pair of rights from the bottom and a wild upkick. Jung wanted an omoplata. He reversed and stood. Kanehara got a tackle through the ropes, the ref called time, Jung climbed in and caught a leg kick. He ate a body kick there. Jung was pissed. He landed a glancing high kick. The first round ended. Close but I'd give that round to Kanehara. The second round began and they touched gloves. Jung sprawled stuffing a single and kneed the body and stuffed another single but went through the ropes. Jung climbed back in. He was a bit pissed. Jung landed a right hand. Kanehara's hands dropped momentarily. He landed a body kick. Jung landed a right hand after slipping after eating a punch, they exchanged wildly, Jung landed a left hook and stuffed a single to the clinch. Kanehara got a single into guard. The ref turned them from the ropes. This is a fucking war, for real. Kanehara landed a big right hand there. Jung landed three hard rights from the bottom. Three thirty on the clock. Jung worked for a sub off his back. Perhaps a triangle, probably an omoplata. Bas agreed. Three fifteen on the clock. Jung landed some left hammerfists off his back. Kanehara escaped back to guard. Two minutes gone. Kanehara landed a solid left. Jung landed a pair of short upkicks. Two thirty-five on the clock. Jung landed a right from the bottom. He tried a triangle. He transitioned to an armbar. It looked tight. Two fifteen. He went back to a reverse triangle. Kanehara escaped beautifully to guard. Three minutes gone. The crowd loved it. Jung wanted another armbar attempt. He landed some right hammerfists off his back. He gave it up. One thirty-five on the clock. Kanehara landed a left hammerfist. Jung wanted a high triangle. One fifteen on the clock there. Kanehara escaped. Four minutes gone. Kanehara landed a beautiful right hand to the nose there. Jung landed a couple of solid upkicks. Both men were exhausted. Jung wanted a toehold there. Jung sprawled defending a double after stadning. Thirty on the clock. Jung was through the ropes almost here. The ref needs to step in. Jung moved himself back in. He was on top and he landed a right. Kanehara tried a heelhook. He really tried for it. The second round ended. That was close but I'd give that round to Jung. Kruck and Bas both agreed. The third round began. Jung came out walking forward hard avoiding the glove touch. He missed a high kick and slipped. Kanehara pounced to guard. Kanehara landed a left hand. Four thirty-five. Kanehara landed a pair of left hammerfists. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Four fifteen. Kanehara passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Kanehara landed a pair of left elbows to the right knee of Jung. It has been a grueling war. Three thirty-five. The ref was thinking about a standup. Kanehara is really stalling. He passed to side control! He kneed the head there. Jung regained guard. Kanehara landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Both men were breathing heavily at this point. Jung wanted another triangle. Three minutes. Jung had it locked up. Kanehara escaped and they stood to the clinch. Kanehara wanted a double. Two thirty-five. Jung hammerfisted the body as he defended. Jung was exhausted. Kanehara got the double into half-guard pretty much relentlessly. Two fifteen. Jung landed an upkick and two more. He stood kneeing the face hard there. Kanehara hugged a single attempt. Two minutes. Jung kneed the face and again as Kanehara clung on for life. The ref stepped in breaking them up. Wow. Kanehara landed a clipping jab and a counter left hook. Kanehara landed a counter left hook. Jung's hands were down. He kneed the face and sprawled stuffing a single. One minute left. Jung landed a big right and a left as Kanehara rolled pulling half-guard. Jung kneed the face and then the body. Thirty seconds left. Jung stood out. He ate a hard upkick. Jung landed a big right hand and a stomp as well. Fifteen. The third round ended. Both men collapsed, exhausted. Kanehara stayed down longer. I gave that round to Jung as well. I think it should be a split decision for Jung. Jung was praying waiting for the decision. 30-29 Kanehara, 30-29 Kanehara, 29-28 Kanehara UD, Jung collapsed laying on his back with his gloves over his eyes. Kanehara attemped to console him but Jung was unresponsive. Jung was dejected in defeat.